Intimo secreto
by Tatjash
Summary: Steve llegaba con la intención de ver a Danny. Simplemente sentir su compañía le hacía feliz, pero estaba claro que ahí había algo más, una necesidad, un secreto oculto en sus entrañas que debían dejarse llevar por él.


Hace un tiempo escribí este fic McDanno, lo publiqué en mi livejournal y en una comunidad también, pero me debatía si hacerlo o no aquí, no sabía si a la gente le gustaría o no. Siempre he sido bastante tímida así que es normal que me tire para atrás, mucha gente le llama a esto one-shot, yo mini fic XD pero sea como sea, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis. Dedicado a dos de mis chicas favoritas de internet, ellas saben quienes son ;) abrazos.

PD: Este fic contiene escenas subidas de tono, si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas o te incomodan, te aconsejo que no sigas. ;)

**Intimo****Secreto**

Esperaba nervioso trás la puerta, la lluvia caía con vehemencia como si quisiera ser cómplice de su secreto, como una cortina que escondía lo que muchos no verían con buenos ojos. LLamó por tercera vez a la puerta nervioso y no pudo evitar tragar saliva mientrás miraba inquieto a todos lados.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta que se acercaban, sabía que en pocos segundos lo tendría delante y no tenía una razón para explicarle aquella inesperada visita. Sonrió turbado pensando en la primera vez que fue aquella casa... también llovía. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, tan diferentes que jamás un hombre de sus características podría haberse imaginado que aquello podría sucederle a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Steven? - Un Danny medio adormilado abrió la puerta apoyándose en esta con los brazos cruzados, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y tan solo vestia unos pantalones de pijama de color oscuro.

-¿Donde está la corbata, Danno? - preguntó bromeando McGarrett mientrás se invitaba así mismo a entrar.

-Claro, pasa, esta es tu casa - exageró picado Williams, a Steve le encantaba verle enfadado, era divertido a la vez que excitante ver a su compañero actuar así.

-Veo que sigues viviendo en este cuchitril, amigo, en serio ¿tan poco te pago? - bromeó el comandante - no, en serio, deberías buscarte algo mejor. ¿una cerveza?

Danno lo miraba con cara asesina mientrás echaba de reojo un vistazo al reloj de pared, que indicaba lo temprana que era aquella visita incluso para su jefe.

-Claro, es lo más normal una cerveza a las seis y cuarto de la mañana - puso los ojos en blanco el detective, pero aún así fue a la nevera a por dos cervezas. - ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

Preguntó por entablar conversación con su compañero, agredecía muy en el fondo que este hubiera aparecido. La verdad, es que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en que su ex-mujer se había llevado a Grace a ver a sus abuelos a Jersey y no podría ver a su pequeña durante aquellos días. Encima, la muy zorra no pensaba recompensárselo dejándosela más días cuando regresaran.

-Venía a verte - sonrió Steve cogiendo su cerveza... - ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde podamos sentarnos? - miró antentamente la cama desecha y la escasez de sillas que tenía aquella habitación, dió un gran sorbo al botellín de cebada, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir allí...

-¿Qué prefieres, la cama o el suelo? - preguntó Danny divertido

-¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó sorprendido Steve sofocado, luego se recompuso al ver la cara extraña con la que su amigo le miraba - El suelo. Sí, el suelo será lo mejor.

-Genial - asintió el detective y los dos se sentaron allí, contra la cama bebiendo la cerveza, sin mirar a un punto fijo, sin mirarse él uno al otro...

-Steven - empezó a decir Williams

-Danno - pronunción en ese mismo instante McGarrett

Entonces, los dos giraron sus cabeza para encontrarse con sus miradas ambas de color azul. Aquello duró más de lo estipulado y casi al mismo instante se dieron cuenta de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Steve cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Danny se puso en pie nervioso.

-Esto no está bien, tengo una hija - se repetía así mismo.

Steve le miró paseando nervioso, moviéndo las manos por aquella diminuta habitación. Y no pudo evitar levantarse, quería tanto reconfortarle pero solo podía quedarse allí de pie parado, mirándole, quería tanto abrazar a aquel hombre...

-Danny - pronunció Steve y el sonido de la voz de McGarrett hizo que este se parara para encontrarse frente a frente con su compañero.

-No está bien - negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué no está bien? ¿Qué dos personas puedan sentirse atraídos de esta manera? -De repente sintió aquel sentimiento que le recorría por su interior, lo había olcultado por tanto tiempo con severidad que creía que lo tenía completamente controlado. Era un SEAL, por dios santo, pero ya nada más valía, nada importaba, en esos momentos era simplemente Steve. La reacción de Danny hacia aquello le hacía sentirse enfurecido y dolido, no sabía que sentimiento pesaba más - ¿Eh, Danno? ¿Tan malo es sentirse perturbado de una forma incoherente y emocionante solo por el simple hecho de ser dos hombres?

-Yo no soy... - empezó a decir el detective, sus ojos estaban medio empañados, los cuales no llorarían, él era un hombre y no mostraba sus emociones.

-Yo tampoco - contestó más seguro de lo que nunca había estado.- Steve avanzó hasta su compañero y le miró fijamente, la voz se volvió grave - Pero no me importa

-Steve... - balbuceó Danny pero las manos de este habían ido hasta sus mejillas y estaba besándole como nadie lo había hecho, haciéndole sentir de aquella forma tan loca que ni siquiera Rachel le había hecho palpable.

El detective se aferró a la camiseta azul empapada de su compañero. Steve sonrió con media sonrisa solo separándose por unos milimetro de la boca de aquel hombre que le volvía completamente loco, el sentirle extremecido de aquella forma le animaba a continuar con aquella locura.

McGarrettt se quitó la camiseta y Danny se quedó mirándole fijamente sonriendo.

-¿De que te ries? -sonrió Steve

-Eres un exhibicionista, Steven

-¿Te gusta?- le contestó con cierta picardía...

-Me encanta - sonrió Danny que agarró a Steve de la cintura del pantón vaquero para atraerle hacía él - Y quiero ver más - entonces, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, con prisa pero deleitándose de aquel cuerpo perfecto que tantas veces se había quedado mirando cuando su compañero no miraba... observó cada milimetro de aquella piel bronceada por el sol de Hawaii. Su vista pasó desde los músculos bien formados, los tatuajes que algún día preguntaría que significaban hasta la completa desnudez explendorosa para su disfrute particular.

McGarrettt satisfecho de ser observado por aquel hombre rubio, acorraló a su compañero contra la pared mientrás le besaba con intensidad y dejaba caer al suelo su pantalón de pijama, la mano de Danny habilmente agarró el miembro erecto de Steve provocando en este un suspiro de auténtico placer. Steve le emulo y sin dejar de que sus lenguas se perdieran en sus bocas empezaron a darse placer de la única forma imaginable que se les ocurría... eran nuevos en aquello en todos los sentidos de la palabra así que tal vez no lo harían bien la primera vez, pero por fin podrían estar juntos como siempre había soñado.

-Dios, Steve... - soltó Danny con la boca de este entre sus labios con auténtica lujuria eso provocó que McGarrett se sintiera enloquecer de tal forma que agarró las muñecas de su compañero, volteandole contra la pared con dureza, como haría con un detenido al que fuera a cachear.

Empezó a lamer la nuca de su amante y con uno de sus dedos recorrió la espalda, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Danno simplemente se mantenía en silencio abrumado por el placer desconocido que Steve le estaba provocando. Sus dedos descendieron hasta la zona que él quería, pero antes chupó sus dedos mientrás se pegaba a la espalda de Danny por unos segundos para susurrarle al oído...

-¿Estás preparado?

-Cállate y hazlo - respondió Danny

Steve sonrió y metió uno de sus dedos para hacer espacio, luego introdució el segundo cuando se hubo asegurado que aquella parte se abría camino y lo remató con un tercero asegurándose de que aquello estuviera preparado para él...

Apoyó sus enormes manos masculinas sobre la cintura musculada de Danny y le embistió por detrás causando cierto dolor en su amante tan dispuesto. Pero el dolor fue disminuyendo cuando el detective empezó a sentir la ola de placer que le recorría el cuerpo al sentir el grueso pene de Steve dentro de él, penetrándole con aquella intensidad.

Los movimientos empezaron su ritmo como un trote más que como un galope... pero Steve necesitaba más y más... abandonó a su suerte una de las manos de las caderas de su amante y agarró el miembro erecto de Danny para masturbarle, quería que los dos disfrutaran a la vez de aquella sensación maravillosa.

-¿Dime como lo sientes, Danno? - susurró Steve en su oído provocando un extremecimiento en el hombre rubio.

-Sigue, sigue Steve, follame más - articuló sin voz Danny de forma suplicante

Y los movimiento se intensificaron mientrás las respiraciones de los dos hombres invadían el lugar. Steve siguió moviéndose esta vez con fuerza, como si galopara con su caballo a toda velocidad, pero con esa libertad increible que sentía cuando lo hacía. No importaba nada más, sus magníficos cuerpos sudados, sus manifestantes jadeos que ya no enmunecían para que nadie les escuchara, no existía nada más, solo ellos dos en aquella perfección. Dos hombres dejándose llevar más allá de la pasión, sexo puro y duro, excitante hasta tal punto que el orgasmo no podía esperar más...

-No puedo más - susurró uno de ellos, tal vez los dos.

Y se corrieron a la vez extasiados.

-Oh, Danno - pronunció Steve abandonando el cuerpo de su amante obligándole a que se girara para mirarle

-Steve - sonrió con placer Danny y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez más calmadamente.

-Ahora me perteneces - declaró McGarrett mordiendo los labios de Williams

-Nos pertenecemos, Steven - suspiró Danny bajo los labios de Steve mientrás por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol aparecían, dejando atrás la lluvia, dejando atrás la noche y acompañándoles en aquel íntimo secreto que de momento les pertencía solámente a los dos...

**FIN**


End file.
